1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a communication technique, and more particularly, to a wireless network connection method of an electronic device and an electronic device thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the rapid development of technologies and manufacturing processes, various smart electronic products have been widely used in our daily life. Accordingly, nowadays, people rely more and more on wireless network connections. Some long-range wireless communication techniques, such as Wi-Fi, General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), and Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), and some short-range wireless communication techniques, such as Wi-Fi Direct, Bluetooth, and Near Field Communication (NFC), are the most common ones among existing wireless network connection techniques.
However, both the Wi-Fi Direct and the NFC techniques require the support of specific hardware. Besides, taking the Wi-Fi Direct communication between devices using the Windows operating system or the Android operating system as an example, only one-to-one or one-to-few connections can be established. Thus, there are many connection restrictions in the Wi-Fi Direct communication technique. The Bluetooth technique offers a long searching time between devices and a narrow bandwidth. The NFC technique requires close contact between devices and also offers a narrow bandwidth. The Alljoyn technique requests all devices to be connected to a specific access point (AP).
When people use various smart electronic products to establish wireless network connections, they may encounter different environmental changes or moving factors any time. Thus, a wireless network connection technique which allows wireless network connections to be instantly adjusted in response to changing situations and can be constructed on existing communication standards and hardware structures is desired.